


Something About John

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having another Rodney around is an opportunity John can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About John

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the previews for "McKay and Mrs. Miller," and written before the episode aired.

"How are things with you and the other Rodney?" John asked, perching on Rodney's desk and swinging his feet.

"He went to dinner with Zelenka. Apparently, they've hit it off," Rodney answered, eyes on his computer screen.

"How are you two getting along? Have you hit it off?" John asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Rodney shot him an irritated look. "How do you think we're getting along? He's me," Rodney said, adding in a barely audible mutter, "in leather."

"That's what I thought." John tilted his head to the side, putting on his most innocent expression. "Maybe I could help, you know, mediate. Get between you." He was careful to make sure there wasn't any added emphasis on the word 'between.'

"You want to have sex with him." Rodney glared up at him and John tried to look like he hadn't been caught.

"Not just with him."

But Rodney ignored him, rising to his feet. "I can't believe you. One leather jacket and you're ready to fall on your back and spread your legs. Hell, you're probably already lu--" He stopped, hands falling to his sides, before one came up to point at John. "What did you say?"

"Not just with him."

Rodney paused, actually seeming to consider the idea. Then he shook his head. "No, no way. I refuse to compete with myself in bed."

"Who said anything about competition?" John stood, moving into Rodney's space. "There wouldn't be any competition. The only attraction he has is that he's you." John slid a hand up Rodney's upper arm, curling it around his bicep. "Think about it. You could watch while I blow him, and then you'd know exactly what it looks like when I have your cock in my mouth." John edged a little closer, brushing his chest against Rodney's crossed arms. "Or you could fuck me while I blow him. Two cocks taking me, and they're both yours."

Rodney's mouth had fallen slightly open, the way it did when he was getting turned on, and John pressed his advantage. "Or I could fuck him while you fuck me. Being in you while you're in me, I can't think of anything better." John let his voice taper off as he finished speaking, ending the words with a kiss.

Rodney kissed him back, clearly turned on.

Round one to John.

***

"Who's going to ask him?"

Sprawled comfortably on top of Rodney, John pressed a quick kiss to his chest before answering. "I will."

Rodney's eyes narrowed, apparently post-coital relaxation was only going to get John so far. "I think we should ask him together."

"You won't antagonize him?"

"Oh, please, he's me. If anything he's probably conjuring up all kinds of perverted scenarios as we speak."

***

Rodney rested his chin in his hand and watched Radek typing away, hair going in at least three directions. Unlike Sheppard, Radek didn't need multiple styling products to get it to go that way. It just did it naturally.

Rodney was a big of fan of things that happened naturally.

Like sex.

He was pretty sure Radek was a fan of sex too. He was male, after all, and Rodney was certain that was all it took.

Unfortunately, the Radek in his world was a fan of sex with annoying redheads, like Cadman. They didn't seem to have a Cadman here and Rodney hadn't asked about her. Maybe he should. "Do you have a Lt. Cadman here?" Rodney asked.

Radek turned to look at him, pushing up his glasses with one hand. "Yes, she got stuck in Rodney's body."

"Really?" That sounded incredibly unpleasant.

"They were trapped in a Wraith dart and we only had enough energy to rematerialize one of them. We brought back Rodney, but her consciousness ended up in his body."

"What happened?"

"You--Rodney--thought up a way to separate them, and I made it happen."

"I'm sure you did."

Radek frowned. "Do you have a Lt. Cadman?"

"You're engaged to her," Rodney said, trying not to sigh.

"Me? Lt. Cadman? That's--"

"Yes, yes it is," Rodney agreed.

"How did I manage to?" He held up a hand. "No don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"I think you were just you," Rodney said, and Radek looked at him as though he'd grown another head.

"You are less like our Rodney than I thought."

"Your Rodney is annoying."

"Extremely." Radek looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "What is Dr. Weir like in your world?"

Rodney sighed.

***

John was happy with their plan. How could it fail? It was his and Rodney's plan, and the one thing they did together that was almost as good as the sex was make plans.

They were pretty good at presenting them, too, at least John thought so. They had the whole give and take down pat, each taking a turn, supporting what the other had said.

Yup, he and Rodney gave good plan. There was no way the new Rodney could resist them.

***

Unfortunately, the one flaw in their plan was that they couldn't seem to get Leather Rodney-- as John thought of him, a term he would never share with his Rodney-- alone. They'd tracked him to the mess, only to find him sitting across from Zelenka.

Rodney leaned into John. "I think he has a thing for Radek."

John frowned. Zelenka was a nice enough guy and kind of cute in an Albert Einstein-ish way, but he couldn't imagine Rodney sleeping with him. They were too much alike. Plus, Zelenka spoke Czech when he was excited and Rodney hated not being able to understand what other people were saying, especially in bed. He even made John repeat any incoherent ramblings. John had never realized the words "fuck me harder" could be so hard to enunciate. "Isn't Zelenka straight?"

"So were you."

Not really, but that was one of those things John kept to himself. Rodney liked thinking he'd converted John to the gay side of the Force, and John saw no reason to disillusion him. "We have to get them apart. Can't you go order Zelenka somewhere else?"

"He's a scientist not a Marine."

"Rodney." John didn't whine, but he may have dragged out the second syllable just a little.

"Fine."

***

The other him wasn't just annoying Rodney decided, he was officious, rude, arrogant and annoying. Although Rodney was willing to concede that the arrogance was justified. This Rodney was almost as smart as he was, even if he did spend an inordinate amount of time with Sheppard.

He wouldn't have followed the other him from the mess if the man hadn't shot a meaningful look at Radek, implying he had information to share. Rodney needed all the information he could get. Time was running out and if he couldn't get laid in his own universe, he was determined to get laid in this one.

"He's straight," Rodney said as soon as they were alone in the hallway.

"You don't believe sexuality really works that way, do you?" Rodney asked himself, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, but it doesn't change the fact that Radek has shown zero interest in men the entire time I've known him, and he has a huge crush on Elizabeth. But," Rodney said, taking his arm, "that doesn't mean you can't get laid while you're here."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Of course you're not. Don't be ridiculous."

Rodney allowed himself to be led to the other Rodney's quarters. He was completely unsurprised when Sheppard stepped through the door just before it slid shut. Sheppard stood next to the other Rodney, and Rodney stood facing them, arms still crossed. "Are you his pimp or mine?" Rodney asked.

The other him turned a little pink, but it was anger not embarrassment. "I'm not anyone's pimp."

Sheppard took a step between them, putting on the harmless, charming smile Rodney recognized from countless missions. "We thought," he gestured between himself and the other Rodney, "Rodney and I, that maybe you would like to join us."

"For sex."

"No, for high tea," the other him said, stepping forward to stand next to his lover, boyfriend, fuckbuddy.

Rodney wondered exactly what their relationship was. Him and Sheppard, Rodney tried to wrap his brain around it, because as far as he was concerned the only person in Atlantis more annoying than Rodney himself was Sheppard, except maybe Carson, with his damn needles.

"Rodney," Sheppard said, shooting the other him a sideways glance.

"I'm not having sex with myself," Rodney informed them both. He wasn't that desperate.

"I thought we'd established that already," the other him answered, sounding put upon.

If anyone around here should sound put upon it was him. He was the one they were trying to draw into their perverted fantasies.

"You'll be having sex with him." The other Rodney pointed at Sheppard who smiled winningly.

Rodney wasn't won. Sheppard wasn't really his type. "And what will you be doing?"

"Watching. Maybe participating. But I'll only touch John."

Apparently Rodney wasn't attractive enough for the other him. He looked Sheppard up and down.

"Well?" The other him demanded. Rodney had never realized before how annoying a lack of patience could be.

"I'm thinking."

"What's to think about? Look at him. He's gorgeous."

Sheppard's expression turned oddly bashful, yet pleased. Maybe he was a little appealing.

"Take off your shirt," the other him said to Sheppard.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt. Show him the goods."

"I am not goods, Rodney."

"Are you or are you not the one who wanted this?"

Sheppard blushed, and that was definitely appealing. After a brief staring contest with the other Rodney, he pulled his shirt up over his head. He was still facing the other Rodney, who took a step toward him, lifting one hand to Sheppard's bare chest.

"See?" the other Rodney asked. "Gorgeous."

Rodney had to admit that Sheppard did have a nice torso, pleasantly muscled, with curly dark hair and brownish nipples. He looked touchable, very touchable.

The other Rodney stepped behind him, turning Sheppard so he was looking directly at Rodney, and slid one hand over Sheppard's chest, before pausing to tease a nipple that rose at his touch. Feeling himself getting hard, Rodney swallowed. Sheppard couldn't quite meet his eyes, which was fine with Rodney, but he stood completely still, letting the other Rodney fondle him. Display him.

"You should strip," the other him whispered.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Sheppard answered talking out of the side of mouth.

"So what? You're good at improvising. And it's working."

Sheppard's eyes landed on Rodney's crotch and apparently that was all the convincing he needed because he started unbuckling his belt. While he was lowering the belt to the floor, the other Rodney began unbuttoning his pants, slowly, a sharply indrawn breath telling Rodney that he'd brushed Sheppard's cock just right.

Sheppard finished undressing on his own, starting with his shoes and removing one item after another until he was standing there, completely naked.

Okay, maybe the other him had a point, Sheppard was gorgeous. The other Rodney stepped up behind him again, one arm going around Sheppard's waist, his free hand wrapping around Sheppard's cock and slowly stroking.

Rodney would have to be dead not to find that hot. Sheppard's eyes met his, just for a moment, then he closed them, his head falling back onto the other Rodney's shoulder.

Seeing him like this, exposed and vulnerable, Rodney wanted him.

Stepping forward, he raised a hand to Sheppard's cheek. Sheppard lifted his head, eyes opening, and Rodney kissed him. Soft, mobile lips met his, a little bashful at first, then more eagerly.

"I don't know if I'm turned on or jealous."

They broke apart at the words and Sheppard shifted, turning enough that he could briefly kiss the other Rodney. "That's what we look when we kiss," he said quietly.

Rodney was sure he wasn't meant to hear that, and watching them kiss he wasn't convinced it was true. He didn't think Sheppard had kissed him quite like that.

"Show me what it looks like when you blow me."

The words weren't meant for him, but they made his cock throb anyway. John Sheppard blowing him. Maybe Rodney could understand what the other him saw in Sheppard, at least a little, because the thought of Sheppard on his knees, that mouth on his cock...

Turning back toward him, Sheppard pressed his lips to Rodney's, hands working skillfully on Rodney's pants. The bashfulness was gone now. In fact, Rodney wasn't sure it had been there at all.

Sheppard's hand slid inside his boxers, curling around his cock, and Rodney gasped. "Lower your pants." Sheppard spoke the words directly into his ear in a voice that was low and rough.

Rodney couldn't get his pants down fast enough. When they were around his knees, Sheppard lowered himself to the floor, hands on Rodney's hips as he looked Rodney over. Rodney wasn't sure what could be so interesting about his crotch.

"Come on. It's not like you haven't seen it before," the other him said.

"I'm checking for differences, Rodney."

"You can check for differences with your tongue."

Rodney felt the other him had a point. Apparently so did Sheppard because his mouth closed over the head of Rodney's cock, the suction so light and sweet it made Rodney groan. He was staring down at a naked John Sheppard who was on his knees with Rodney's cock in his mouth. It just might be possible that the other Rodney had something he didn't.

Sheppard brushed his lips across the head, a teasing caress that caught Rodney off guard. Then Sheppard wrapped a hand around the base, moving his hand and mouth in exactly the right rhythm. That shouldn't have been a surprise since he probably did this to the other Rodney all the time, but it was.

And it felt incredible.

Rodney slid a hand into Sheppard's hair. It was softer than it looked. Sheppard's eyes were closed and Rodney wondered if there were differences, if his cock felt or tasted different from the other Rodney's, and which of them Sheppard was thinking about. He suspected it wasn't him.

The other Rodney came toward them, stopping and looking down at Sheppard for a long moment before moving to the side and kneeling next to them.

"Do you have to do that?" Rodney whispered, because getting blown by a man who was sleeping with an alternate version of yourself was weird enough without the alternate version watching in close-up.

"Yes."

Rodney would have argued, but Sheppard's free hand cupped his balls, and, God, he loved that. Wet mouth, steady suction, knowing hands, how could he stay annoyed?

Closing his eyes, Rodney focused on the pleasure, on the things Sheppard was doing to him, but part of him kept wondering what it would be like to be the other him, to watch your lover with another version of yourself.

Weird. He was pretty sure it would be weird.

And hot. No denying that.

"John."

Rodney opened his eyes. The other him had one hand on the small of Sheppard's back and was leaning close, almost resting his head against Sheppard's.

"You're so hot. Amazing really, and I…" His words tapered off as he kissed the side of Sheppard's neck.

Sheppard paused, a small sound escaping around Rodney's cock. Maybe Rodney was kissing a really sensitive spot.

A couple more kisses and the other Rodney stood. "Get undressed."

Rodney wasn't about to be bossed around, especially by another him, but Sheppard rose gracefully to his feet, his hands sliding up Rodney's hips to take hold of his shirt. Rodney lifted his arms.

The other Rodney was undressing too, and Rodney kept his eyes firmly away. He didn't want to see himself naked in 3-D, looking in the mirror was bad enough. Still, he couldn't kick off his boots fast enough. Sheppard continued to help, guiding Rodney to the edge of the bed and then squatting down to tug his pants over his feet.

Naked, Rodney moved back, intending to make room for Sheppard next to him, but Sheppard pointed toward the head of the bed and Rodney kept sliding backwards until he reached the wall.

Sheppard knelt between his legs, clearly intending to pick up where he'd left off. Rodney stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

He didn't want to be serviced, and when Sheppard looked up at him Rodney kissed him. It was a slow kiss, exploratory. Sheppard might know what he was doing, but this was new to Rodney. He didn't know this man, this body, not like this.

His kiss was returned just as slowly, Sheppard easily following his lead. There was something really hot about that.

Rodney ran a hand down Sheppard's side, smooth, warm skin beneath his hand. Rodney hadn't realized how much he missed touching someone else. He moved his hips forward, shifting until he could lie on the bed and pull Sheppard down with him.

The kisses were deeper now, their bodies and mouths entangling. It was the best thing Rodney had felt in a really long time.

He was so caught up in Sheppard that he didn't notice the other Rodney approach until the bed dipped, and even then Rodney ignored him, focusing his attention on the kisses he was trailing along the side of Sheppard's neck. He might not know Sheppard's hot spots the way the other Rodney did, but he still wanted to taste. Sheppard wasn't objecting. Instead, he was moving almost rhythmically against Rodney, pressing himself closer.

Sheppard stilled. Rodney looked over his shoulder. The other Rodney was kneeling next to them. He had lube in one hand. Rodney couldn't see his other hand, but it was pretty clear from Sheppard's reactions what he was doing.

He was fingering Sheppard, and for some reason someone else fingering the man Rodney was holding was insanely, wildly hot. Sheppard bucked against him, and Rodney tightened his hold on him, keeping him still, not letting him move his hips. Then he shifted so he was fully on his back, Sheppard stretched out on top of him. Sliding his hands down to Sheppard's legs, he took the back of a thigh in each hand and gently tugged upward, opening Sheppard to his lover's touch.

Sheppard groaned and pressed his face into the curve of Rodney's neck.

Rodney touched him, stroking his back, unable to get enough of Sheppard's warm skin. Sliding his hand downward, he moved it past the small curve at the base of Sheppard's spine and onto the much sweeter curve of his ass. His fingertips brushed the other Rodney's hand. After a moment, the other Rodney took Rodney's hand in his and guided it to Sheppard's opening.

He could feel the wrinkles in Sheppard's skin, the slickness of the lube, and the motion of the other Rodney's fingers. Unable to resist, he eased his finger down in next to the other Rodney's. The angle wasn't good and he couldn't get in much past the first knuckle, but it was enough.

"Are you?" Sheppard asked, the words quiet and breathless.

"Yes. We're both touching you. We both have our fingers inside you," Rodney answered, just as quiet.

"Oh God," Sheppard moaned.

Rodney stroked the back of Sheppard's neck with his free hand. They stayed like that for several minutes, two of them caressing a still, almost quiescent Sheppard. If he hadn't been experiencing it, he'd never have believed Sheppard could be like this, open, almost trusting.

Breaking free of Rodney's grasp, Sheppard rose up onto his knees. The change in position pulled Rodney's finger from his ass, but before Rodney could protest, Sheppard was bending forward, his mouth closing over Rodney's nipple.

The suction was perfect, just like on his cock, and Rodney arched beneath him. He had no idea why he'd resisted doing this, because this was an incredible idea. Sheppard was incredible, and gorgeous, and Rodney needed to kiss him again.

A nice, dirty kiss that was too short because Sheppard wrapped a hand around his cock and Rodney had to pull away long enough to gasp. He wanted to touch too, and he reached for Sheppard's cock, almost groaning again when his hand curled around it.

But he was only able to get in a couple of strokes before Sheppard moved again, this time bending over Rodney's cock and taking it back into his mouth. The initial jolt of pleasure was almost enough to take him over the edge and Rodney had to fight to keep from coming. He wasn't ready for this to end, not yet.

The other Rodney moved into position behind Sheppard, and Rodney felt his own gut tighten. The other man's cock was going to slide into Sheppard's ass and Rodney could imagine how that would feel, tight and warm and perfect, even if he couldn't imagine anything being better than Sheppard's mouth.

Lifting his mouth from Rodney's cock, Sheppard rested his forehead on Rodney's hip. Hand stroking Sheppard's hair, Rodney watched the other him push forward and in, eyes unseeing, forehead wrinkled as if fucking Sheppard took effort. Maybe it did.

The other Rodney stopped moving and Rodney stopped stroking, all three of them going still. Rodney had no idea what Sheppard's body told the other Rodney's, but after a long moment he moved again, drawing slowly back.

He pushed back in and Sheppard took Rodney into his mouth once again. Rodney was close, closer than he wanted to be, and Sheppard must have known because he sucked lightly, his mouth moving slowly up and down Rodney's shaft, keeping him on edge, dragging it out.

But it didn't matter how slowly he moved because Rodney was watching another him fuck John Sheppard of all people, and his cock was in Sheppard's mouth. Maybe the other Rodney could handle it, because he was used to a naked and sensual Sheppard, but Rodney wasn't and he couldn't hold back.

His orgasm was intense, the muscles in his stomach contracting so hard they pulled his shoulders from the bed as he released spurt after spurt of fluid into Sheppard's mouth. Sheppard swallowed it all, and the tug of his throat sent aftershocks through Rodney's still trembling body.

Dropping back onto the bed, he closed his eyes, hanging onto the last few seconds of bliss as every muscle in his body relaxed.

A low, deep groan made him open his eyes. He had no idea who the sound had come from. Sheppard was on his hands and knees, head hanging down. Rodney could hear the quiet slap of flesh meeting flesh.

He reached for Sheppard's cock, stroking carefully, enjoying the feel of it in his hand and the look of pleasure on Sheppard's face.

It wasn't enough.

"Can you sit back?" Rodney asked the other him.

A moment passed before the other man answered, "Yeah, sure, just…" Wrapping his arms around Sheppard, the other Rodney shifted back, taking Sheppard with him.

Sheppard moaned, turning his face toward the man behind him. Rodney watched them kiss. It was a lousy position for it, but neither man seemed to care. Sheppard cupped the other Rodney's cheek in his hand, and Rodney swallowed, forcing down the sudden burst of envy.

He lowered his eyes, taking in the sight of Sheppard spread across the other Rodney's lap. Sheppard wasn't just gorgeous; he was beautiful. Hard nipples and hard cock, hair in all the right places, skin flush with arousal. Rodney had to touch him.

Placing a hand in the center of his chest, Rodney lowered it slowly, watching Sheppard's chest hair curl around his fingers. His hand reached Sheppard's cock, but Rodney bypassed it, cupping Sheppard's balls in his hand instead.

They were soft, almost delicate. Rodney liked the feel of them, and he played with them for a bit, rubbing his thumb gently across the skin.

The other Rodney's cock brushed the back of his knuckles. He'd forgotten that Sheppard was being fucked, that Sheppard already had a lover and it wasn't him. Looking up, he found Sheppard watching him, waiting. Rodney didn't need to be asked, didn't want to be asked. He lowered his mouth to Sheppard's waiting cock.

Sheppard tasted good and he felt even better. It had been a long time since Rodney had blown anyone and he'd forgotten how good it could be. He told himself to go slowly, to drag it out the way Sheppard had, but he couldn't, not when the other Rodney's thrusts were lifting Sheppard up, pushing him into Rodney's mouth.

Blowing a man someone else was fucking shouldn't have been hot, but it was, and Rodney found himself sucking eagerly on Sheppard's shaft, wanting to make him feel good, wanting to make him come, even if he wasn't doing it alone.

Sheppard rested a hand on the side of Rodney's face, and Rodney looked up at him. Sheppard's other arm was curled around the other Rodney's neck. He looked like some sort of male Venus, like he'd been made for pleasure, giving it, receiving it.

"John." The other Rodney buried his face in John's neck and an instant later his thrusts changed, getting shorter and faster.

Rodney tried to match them, sucking harder and faster. He didn't quite manage, but it didn't matter. Sheppard came with a jerk of his hips, flooding Rodney's mouth with his fluid. Rodney couldn't quite manage to swallow it all, but he did his best, keeping Sheppard's cock in his mouth until Sheppard pushed him gently back.

"Oh, wow," the other Rodney said, his face still buried in Sheppard's neck, both arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I think that means I get to say 'I told you so,'" Sheppard said, ruffling the back of the other Rodney's hair with his hand.

"That was at least another thousand."

"More like ten," Sheppard said, adding, "He keeps track of how many brain cells we kill during sex."

That sounded like something he'd do, and sex with Sheppard was definitely something that would lead to brain cell death. Rodney couldn't imagine what it would be like to have him all the time, whenever he wanted. "Oh."

"You want some help with that?"

Distracted by Sheppard's content smile, it took Rodney a moment to realize what Sheppard meant. "No, that's okay." He'd already come once, and everyone else was done. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have enough new fantasy fodder to last for months, maybe years.

"No, it isn't. Right, Rodney?"

"Right."

Rodney had the impression that the other Rodney had wanted to say "no." But he didn't, and Sheppard rose carefully from his lap. "What do you want?" he asked, kneeling in front of Rodney.

"It's okay. Really. I can just jerk off."

"Or I can do that for you." John tilted his head to the side. "Or you can fuck me."

"But you're not…" He gestured at John's soft cock.

"So? Sometimes it's good that way."

"Oh."

"For God's sake just do it," the other Rodney said. "If you don't, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay," Rodney said, and Sheppard beamed. Sheppard could beam, something Rodney would never have guessed.

"How do you want me?"

"Um…" There were too many possibilities.

"Here," Sheppard said, pushing him onto his back and straddling Rodney's hips. Before Rodney could say anything else, Sheppard was sliding down onto his cock.

He was slick inside, wet with the other Rodney's come, and that was another thing which shouldn't have been hot, but was. Sheppard moved steadily, taking Rodney, caressing him with every easy slide of his hips.

The other Rodney lay down on his side next to Rodney, resting his head on the inside of his arm as he looked up at Sheppard. "He's beautiful when he fucks."

"Yeah." It was all Rodney could manage with Sheppard riding him.

Leaning forward, Sheppard kissed Rodney, then the other Rodney.

"You should have seen the view from behind him. That was hot."

Rodney was tempted to tell him to shut up, but he knew himself well enough to know it wouldn't make any difference. Instead, he lifted a hand to Sheppard's chest. Sheppard covered it with his own.

Strong fingers brushed his nipple and Rodney looked down at his chest. The other Rodney was touching him.

The other Rodney shrugged. "Just pretend it's someone else."

Rodney could do that. Shifting his gaze back to Sheppard, he began moving to Sheppard's rhythm, lifting his hips, forgetting about everything but the feel of Sheppard on his cock and the fingers on his nipples.

***

"I know you'd like it," John said softly.

"Yes, yes, you were right as usual. Can we sleep now?"

John rubbed his nose against the back of Rodney's neck. He loved sleeping like this, snuggled up to Rodney's broad back. "Am I really beautiful when I fuck?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

Smiling to himself, John closed his eyes.

"I think we blew his mind," Rodney said.

"Among other things."

"Go to sleep."

"You're the one who was talking."

***

Rodney was anxious to leave, wanting to stay, and as confused as he could ever remember being. He made his way to the gate room anyway because there wasn't anything else he could do. Staying wasn't an option. This wasn't his universe. The people in it weren't his to befriend or anything else.

Especially anything else.

"Hey," Sheppard called and Rodney stopped walking. "I'm glad I caught up to you."

Rodney had no idea what to say so he nodded as if Sheppard's statement required agreement.

"I, uh…" Sheppard ran his hand through his hair. "This is really awkward, isn't it?"

"I think awkward might be an understatement."

"Yeah. Listen, what's the other me like?"

"He's nothing like you. Or maybe he is. I don't know him that well."

"How come?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney had to think about that for a moment. "He's very… private."

"Maybe he has reason to be."

Rodney hadn't considered that. "Like you do."

Sheppard nodded. "Exactly." He clapped Rodney on the back. "Might as well give it a shot. Whatever happens, it can't be worse than mooning after Zelenka."

"I am not mooning after Zelenka. It's more of a manly interest."

"Right." The corner of Sheppard's mouth quirked up into a tiny smirk, and Rodney had no idea when that had become attractive instead of annoying, probably when they were naked.

Everyone crowded around as they entered the gate room, putting an end to their conversation. Rodney shook hands with them all, Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Carson, Radek. Then he shocked the hell out of himself by hugging the other him. "Don't blow it," he said, patting the other Rodney's sides as he stepped back.

He was almost to the gate when he turned around. "John." Sheppard met his gaze. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Rodney turned toward the gate with a small smile and a nod. Sucking in a breath, he stepped into the wormhole.


End file.
